


特兰西瓦尼亚红石

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Relationships: Male Hungary/Romania (Hetalia)





	特兰西瓦尼亚红石

小时候我家在特兰西瓦尼亚暂居，蒂萨河于我而言较之多瑙河更为亲密。我的父亲曾因为镇压蒂米什瓦拉反叛的罗马尼亚人而获得了几块厚重的荣誉勋章，沉甸甸的，古铜色的镜面上反射着雕刻精细的叶片和姓名。作为海德薇莉的独子，我被周围的人们赋予了理论上不该属于我的、得天独厚的恩宠与信赖，我也不负众望，努力到承担得起这些对于我和我的家庭身上属于马扎尔人的特性的崇敬和赞美。要知道，这里并不是布达佩斯、米什科尔茨或者德布勒森，这里是特兰西瓦尼亚，是互相仇视的族群虎视眈眈并坚决不愿相容的地方——之所以人们如此眷恋属于自己的民族的文化和品质，并尽量使其与他方更为水火不容，都有着绝对的目的性。他们选择让喀尔巴阡的断谷密布并消融在蒂萨河奔涌的上游，让崎岖的岩石阻断它的去路。

在学校里亦是如此。匈牙利人和罗马尼亚人的座位是隔开的，尽管那个时候我们只有十几岁，对于人与人之间的不同还没有形成完整的观念——来自于书本或是谆谆教诲的毕竟是浅薄的，但大家不自觉地在恣意摸索让自己最有团体归属感的同类。学校干脆禁止学生们在课间使用罗马尼亚方言，匈牙利语成为了唯一的规范（当然你说德语也求之不得，只是罗马尼亚语是唯一的禁区罢了），我和那些习惯于簇拥着我的匈牙利孩子们自然对这样的规矩嗤之以鼻，罗马尼亚的孩子们倒是如同约定署成了一样，平时在人前讲匈牙利语讲得很欢，一到单独聚在一起的时候必然要偷偷捡回自己的母语。那些家伙们那里流传着“匈牙利人都是暴君”的说法，我将这些闲言碎语视作无稽之谈，但总是很难怀疑对于匈牙利人的恶意言论和那个叫米哈伊·波佩斯库的家伙没有关系。他并不健壮，甚至看上去瘦得有些弱不禁风，红棕色的眼睛嵌在高挺的鼻梁下反倒显出一种难以描摹的机敏来，并不像个合格的战士或以德服人的榜样，却总有无数罗马尼亚孩子崇拜地渴望与他交友。我周围的伙伴戏称他为“达契亚孩子王”，悄悄推测仅仅出来哪个在我们这儿排位垫底的家伙就能把他揍扁。虽然不过是秘谈罢了，这些风声或多或少也是会走漏的，他却看上去既不知又不屑，照样我行我素，从来不把闲言碎语往心上搁。

某天下午，几个匈牙利孩子正揪住一个罗马尼亚同学的领子把他往墙上撞，他们的吼叫声很刺耳，压过挤在人群中惊呼着看戏或者跺着脚表示愤慨的家伙们好几个分贝，“这混蛋身上有刀，他肯定是个扒手，我早上在操场上丢的钱包肯定和他有关，给他点颜色瞧瞧！”随即一浪高过一浪的呼声盖过来，早就把那个低声啜泣的可怜孩子的解释给稀释在此起彼伏的惊呼中，“对，给他点厉害尝尝！”“好小子，好样的！”随即他们齐刷刷地看向我，匈牙利孩子中从各方面来看最为出众的那个，不待我冲出人群大家便恭恭敬敬地退到了一边，用期期艾艾的眼神倾诉着无中生有的委屈感，仿佛希望我出手干票大的。

“散开，散开！”我几乎是吼着把那两个当众凌迟挡在路当中的家伙推到一边，“那孩子都说了这把小刀是用来切水果的，你们是听不见吗？”

“他那是胡说八道，罗马尼亚人可喜欢小偷小摸了！”“对，罗马尼亚人就喜欢干这种勾当！”

“…恃强凌弱算是个什么本事，没有证据就闭上你们的嘴，非要坐实我们匈牙利人都是暴君的身份是不是？”我稍一用力就把那些家伙向墙上交错着扒开的手推了下来纷纷打散。此时走廊一侧的阳台上已经披露了星星点点的街灯，落日的余晖已经随着冲突和矛盾的结束一点点消退，白日走向尾声，我却碰巧与在看客中始终屏吸的波佩斯库对视，他的眼睛并没有随着光线的黯淡而改变颜色，甚至看得见眼眶里有些闪烁。眼窝子这么浅吗，我想着，宁愿当个闻风丧胆的看客也不愿意出手相助卷入了冤假错案的同胞。这样想着，我不屑地走过逐渐散去的围观者，余光却能留意到那家伙还直愣愣地杵在原地，在点燃片刻的煤油灯的光晕里。

谁知道校报上没过几天某篇优秀的笔述就开始在附近流传。作文题目是“我所敬佩的人”，周围的同学都用最浮夸的语调和堆叠的辞藻夸赞伊斯特万殿下建国之功、马加什兴邦立业的英明壮举，匈牙利的优等生都想借此抢去波佩斯库在学校青少年文坛中翘楚的地位，可事与愿违，最后脱颖而出的依旧是波佩斯库的作品，压根没和那些赞美弗拉德三世还拼错名字的家伙一样，他写的就是身边的人，海德薇莉·伊什特万。我定睛一看差点在大脑里试图翻找一个和我同名同姓的伟大人物，一时间晃了神，要不是通过字里行间的内容初步判断估计也无从相信他竟然在写我。罗马尼亚人讴歌先烈的大好机会他竟然浪费在夸赞一个匈牙利同学的见义勇为上，他还真不觉得自己很矫情吗 。我只是做了自己该做的，鬼知道触动了他的什么感官，竟把我构造得如此伟岸、气魄不凡。他不知道我喜欢看哪类书籍和戏剧，不知道我最敬佩的君主是哪一位，也不知道我在军队中最想担任的职务是什么，在一个自己既不认识也不了解的异族上舞文弄墨实在是让我难以理解，以至于我拉下面子主动在放学后问了他这个问题。

“那有什么关系，咱还多的是的机会来了解你。”他并没有仔细地用目光打量彼此的瞳孔，只是调皮地挤出了一个笑容就跑开了。“请问你指的是什么机会？”我发现还未等我话音落下他早没了人影，既然自诩这是个颇为严肃的话题，他的态度甚至说得上是轻慢了，这也导致了我想主动和这家伙有点瓜葛，我需要搞清楚他究竟是怎么想的。我的日常计划也无疑给了我这样的机会。我时常在河边羊肠小道上策马扬鞭练习骑术，有时晚归我还能看见他的身影出没，在层层叠叠的树荫遮蔽下若隐若现的，姿势好像是在仰望，又时不时会微微欠下身，低下头来记录些什么。当看到我之后，他总会热情地迎过来，告诉我他在写诗、写日记或者是用一种全新的配色方式画出对面的河岸来。有时候还会给我读点什么，比如爱明内斯库的诗句，我很难领会那些复杂的意象，我对于诗的理解局限在“若为自由故”的范畴：理性又激进的呼号和抗辩。但好在我一向是个一丝不苟的倾听者。有一次他还在笔记本上把那排向南飞行的大雁给刻画进去，顺便歪了歪头，饶有兴趣地问我，你觉得它们为何这样着急。

“我想这就是正常的迁徙过程吧，生活和群体居住的一种习惯而已。”我并没有停下手上的演练，但特地把语气和神情都放得颇为认真。

“不，伊斯特，咱觉得它们是想家了。”谁知道他比我还要认真，甚至因为心中一同泛滥的情感使神态变得有些麻木，粼粼波纹的倒映更是给这个场景赋予了孑孓的孤独感。

“也难怪你会这么想吧。思乡对于士兵来说是不必要的情绪，每一处都只是一个当下的落脚点而已，习惯成自然。”我站起身来，企图结束这个话题！让他不用再沉浸在这样伤春悲秋的情怀中，谁知道他比我还要更快开启新的话茬，附带一个颇为神秘的眨眼：“伊斯特，你相信神和灵异事物的存在吗？”

“我当然相信。祂无时无刻不再庇佑我们。”

“咱知道，但咱说的不是这种神，咱指的是。咳咳，如果我说我是个吸血鬼……你可别紧张，并不是那种无恶不作的坏家伙，这只是个中性词！你会相信我吗？”他的双眼几乎已经要顶上我翻领的领口，是我不曾见过的架势，“你很认真，这一点咱喜欢。让咱给你算一卦，乖乖伸出手接受制裁吧……嗯，好，你将会是一个能够实现自己的目标的人，管他结局是好是坏，都能实现就对了。”说着他递给我一块红色的砂石，从反光之处看上去并没有什么特别的地方，还没等我问这玩意是从哪里来的，他便自作主张地开始滔滔不绝：“咱好久以前在河边捡到的，或许就是那边山上留下来的岩块呢，但这颜色很特别！能被咱精挑细选出来的东西可是有魔力的，你可以把它当作护身符哦。”

“别胡闹了，米哈伊。”虽然我也不能理解他究竟是以什么魄力使得我的双手能够跟着他占卜的节奏来——我愿意称之为不由自主的妥协——我也只是把这些言论当作一个基于我性格推断出来的玩笑罢了，“这种玩意不靠谱啦，少搞些有的没的。不过这块红石头我倒是会留着。讲点实在的，毕业之后你打算去哪里呢。”

于是我们就这个话题引发了整夜的讨论，月亮自云层中缓缓钻出来又逐渐消散，初生的青草有些硌人，我们就那样平躺着，舒适和惬意中我甚至松开了马匹的缰绳，谁知道它短暂的欢脱能把自己带到哪里去呢。虽然那块红色的石头并不是什么贵重的礼物，甚至比不上他在毕业典礼之后请我吃的几顿牛肉烩饭值钱，我还是用一把刻着他的名字的短剑回馈了他，而剑柄的背面便是我的名字——那是我们的姓名贴得最近的一次。

我们的轨迹和那夜的规划倒是挺相似，我前往布达佩斯最好的军事学校，而他则去了布加勒斯特大学学习语言文学。这件事还被我父亲当作反面教材给我参考，说你瞧，你这朋友真是理想主义到了一个境界，真不可取，难道他一点也不为前景做考虑吗。我只是淡淡地在拾掇好军装后摇了摇头说，随他开心就好。我们试图把互相违背的轨迹用信件、贺年卡和电报联系在一起，最为心照不宣的部分便是信件结尾我们一定要提及的东西。我会不厌其烦地提醒他好好擦拭并照料那把短剑，及时去掉锈纹（虽然我也知道他用不上那玩意）；而他也会再三嘱咐我要保管好那个身为护身符的红石。我不知道他对此的笃定和偏执究竟来源于何处，但我还是撇了撇嘴照他说的办了。

直到某一天起，某封信件的传输路途忽然被截断了，这样的跨国信件已经不再安全了，我们都或多或少预知到了这一点，虽然很难描摹出具体的原因，但从那些人苦口婆心的劝说中我也能明白，堂堂预备役的模范生和敌对国家如此频繁的书信来往是不妥的。我只好人为地降低了写信的频率，但把每一封信变得更冗长，足足有十页那样厚，还被邮局的员工当作包裹判定了超重，被退回来好几次，我又不懈地跑过去企图和他们认真谈判，以便这些信件能够更快，更隐蔽地到达布加勒斯特的邮筒里。我们避之战争与民族的话题不谈，差异明显的世界观也不足以让我们站在一起互为对方的城池，但至少能让我肯定的一点是，他总能让我感到突如其来的浪漫和轻松，让我会心一笑，这于我而言足矣，也是磁石般的吸引力最大的组成部分。他的表达总是拐弯抹角、天马行空，做出偶然的直接邀约总还是十分显眼的。出于通信愈发困难，他希望我能亲自来到布加勒斯特和他见一面。我以假期见习为由头照办了。

他那天下午告诉我的具体地址显然让我疑惑，那是个核桃木色的大门看上去密不透风的酒店，褪色的罗马式廊柱支撑起楼阁前整个建筑的体态和牌面，还有不少镀金的柯林斯风格的花体字，看上去是不久前才翻新的。我将信将疑地走进去，服务生竟然按照四倍的法定汇率把货币退还给了我，一个刷着紫色假睫毛、贴着满头皮的乌色假发、瞪着橄榄核似的大眼睛的年轻女子正用指尖夹着一杯被冰块冲淡的血红色液体往那个我熟悉的身影的嘴里送，另一边是几个醉得更不省人事的姑娘和一个大腹便便，油光满面的老家伙，钱包用一种令人尴尬的姿态从衣兜里伸出来，本人却沉浸在酒精的麻痹中丝毫未曾察觉。而米哈伊在做什么？他正抚摸着卷角，用轻佻狡黠的神情将那些令人血脉喷张的字眼演绎出来，靠在他肩上的女人边听边擦着把睫毛膏晕染出一大圈黑色的眼泪，使泪水也变成了黑色。

我几乎是呆呆地定在门口，我对这教堂式装潢的外部感到惋惜和羞耻，但剥离这些之后我依然难遏愤怒在我的每一根血管和神经里不断攀缘——原来除了我之外，他也愿意和别人这样读诗，深情而一往无前——即使是用片刻欢愉来慰藉空虚的灵魂。突如其来的羞耻感几乎要把我击倒，来源于环境，也来源于我自己。我的面部变得比那些浸泡在超短裙和黑色长皮靴的包围下的醉汉还要发烫发红，似乎我才是那个成了个醉酒的小丑的要命军官，就连枪剑都无处安放。我只好报以一声低沉的咒骂，但我的脾气显然并不习惯于让我忍耐这些。我用军靴把深色地板跺得嘎吱直响，一把抢过去他手上那本被摸的缝线处快要散架的诗集和一张被血红色酒液染了一个角的黑桃五。

“我靠。”我终于忍耐不住紧锁已久的牙关，让喉间第一声没有理智的醉吼迸发出来，“你他妈要我来看你就是为了这个？”

“伊什特万你这混蛋，你在做什么，她们听咱读诗陪咱找乐子是不请自来的，自愿的！”他仍沉浸在朗诵忽然被无情打断的惊愕之中，双手颤抖着，不自然地从桌角摸索上来，来回打量着四周本来围着我做着讨好和祈求的姿势而后又被我震慑跑走的风情万种的斯拉夫女人，“你搞什么名堂哇！”

“哦，给你点好处你就愿意？很可以嘛。”我边索性往后退了几步，以便使得自己不曾降低的声调不再那么有冲击力，顺便抛起几个列伊重重砸到他肩膀上，咬着牙一字一顿地做完这个颇具侮辱性的动作，“那对不起，我以前占用你那么多即兴创作的时间还没给过你什么好处。爱怎么样怎么样吧！”说罢我就以最快的速度冲了出去，留下所有面面相觑的人们交织的错愕目光，我也很难设想自己竟然有如此难以分析情绪来源的时候。腰间的剑鞘和皮带的剧烈地抖索着，要是不慎掉出来准能在地上砸出一个窟窿，但我无暇关心这些，只是用一句又一句自言自语式的咒骂来填充自己空荡荡的脑袋，让我看上去还有理智。

可那无济于事，我还是能隐隐约约听见他哭喊着我的名字的声音，颤抖着更加显得尖锐，夹着广场上的大喷泉一同迸发又渐行渐远。但我压根没有回头，只想把回到布达佩斯的火车票提前几天，好给我足够的缓冲期冷静，或者说，让我尽快忘记为什么自己需要冷静。但当我试图去清吧小酌的时候，还未等我喝完一杯香槟，人群就裹挟着把我一同赶了出去。因为旗帜突然在高压水枪中被撤下，乐队的琴音在一个不和谐的停顿里戛然而止，那家酒馆的老板宣布不再对奥匈帝国效忠。

悲哀的战争在转移注意力这一点上拯救了我。我随部队出征去塞尔维亚，想要音讯隔绝是不费吹灰之力的事。至少沿途上含悲的草木夺走了我全部用来感伤的时间。现在如果波佩斯库再告诉我他是吸血鬼，我恐怕就会相信了——他吸去的不是血，而是我全部的思绪，在烛泪融化的铁盘中，在泥泞密布的营帐边，他的面容、他的声音，他说着“我喜欢你的认真”时的样子、他即兴发挥的小作文、他凝视大雁归来的模样、他间或一阵见血间或故作木讷的评论、他的多愁善感，他是如何尖叫着反对这场战争...无不在我脑内翻涌奔腾，好一个要命的吸血鬼。我应该活在当下，事实与理想总是大相径庭，我早该活在被蒸腾的血液晕染的现实的残酷里，剑芒指向何方总是有定数的。毕竟，同一天晚上，断断续续的信号终于抵达了多瑙河畔沼泽地边的营帐，传来的是令无数人愤慨地举拳的当头棒喝：罗马尼亚加入协约国，向匈牙利宣战了。

我始终疑惑为什么在我们“齐心合力”搞砸一切之后他还是像没有任何变化一样给我来信，因此我阅后即焚也从不回信，壁炉把燃烧的纸张自象牙白抹到乌黑，字迹消退，我才获得了那种报复性的满足感。战争彻底切断了信件的来往道路后，我还感到了一种由衷的解脱感，甚至有些侥幸。战友还拿着上一期的报纸中新添的专栏跟我打趣，瞧，这个“罗马尼亚文坛新星”是你以前的朋友吧，在采访的时候说自己这些诗都是写给爱人的。我紧锁着眉心瞟了一眼那张描摹着我熟悉的脸庞的黑白照片，看着激情洋溢的报道里那刺眼的铅字：爱人。哦？爱人。我现在反倒是想去相信曾经拼命替天行道教唆我们“罗马尼亚人都是骗子”的那些蠢货了，或许他们才是掌握了真理的，要是我早点听了他们的，也不至于现在需要如此多的碳和柴火来点燃今日和往昔的碎片。那些诗句没有一句话是真的、脚踏实地的，都是虚无缥缈的空话、未成熟的哲思，包括那些占卜牌、那愚蠢的护身符...没有刀的扒手，不曾主观行窃的盗贼，我真切地替我的短剑感到不值。他现在能做什么呢，继续吆喝着、用笔杆击打着战争的酷刑、构建自己满是人性与温情的理想国？还是转而弃笔从戎用赞赏的眼光看待国家在关键的节骨眼做下的决定？这又关我什么事呢。

可我越是这样想，他的形象反而在我的脑海里愈发鲜活，收敛又放纵，优柔寡断却宁折不弯，我在自己的臆想中甚至为他加上了一根强大的脊骨，抑或是这样鲜明的骨干是他原本就拥有的，只是被其打动的旁观者并没有留意罢了。我几次企图将那块红石与这些令我情感复杂的老旧信件一同焚化，但我没有做到，我在战场上耗尽了的勇气与天资在直面自己的内心的时候往往是瑟缩的，不得劲的，伴随着悔恨的无力感袭击胸口。实际上我才是那个真正不现实的人，活在军衔与荣耀中，活在他人为我塑造的印象里，他才是那个真正明白自己想要的事物并不懈追求的人，他敢于直面内心的忧愁与不甘，在需要释放时寻欢作乐，在需要讨伐时秉笔直书。这种魅力，我缺乏，觊觎已久，我渴望它，却又义无反顾地抗拒它。

我不再赘述战场上残酷嗜血的碎片，因为我逐渐在战事看不到转机，溃败已成定局后明白了我所渴望拥有的，早就该比这些繁文缛节或是骁勇善战的名头简单得多。在我回到布达佩斯后，曾经的友人和同事纷纷联系我，想要获得我的支持。虽然没有人清楚所谓的新主义具体会把国家的舰艇驶向何方，但大家一致认为无论做哪些大胆的尝试都不该再在一个即将覆灭，彻底失衡的帝国的羽翼下苟延残喘，委曲求全已久的人们也该试图脱身。有些人甚至提出，以我曾经所处的地位和身份，如果我能同意帮助并参与这场行动，扭转大众的意识也在所不辞，都是早晚的事。而正是这样突破传统的框架真正切实地投身为自己发声的机会，才能够让我离米哈伊近一点，离十几年前那篇小作文中我坚定不移地捍卫正义的形象近一点。

这一次是我自愿的。既非妥协，也非宣誓。

在我决定出面的前一晚，他在工人聚集区的老宅里找到了我。那是我为了贴近行动的核心临时更换的新地址，事前也并没有透露过什么风声，这或许得益于他一向敏锐的直觉。我们见面时僵持的瞬间才让我想起，我们已经有两年没有联系了。回想起那天我怒火中烧的样子，现在的我却完全没有任何意图去要求他的歉意——是我主动离开的，是我将信件投送给壁炉里的火星，是我选择殊途，却不是我选择同归。这还不是所有我构成感到过意不去的原因。他却省略了一切言语，还用手指示意我保持安静，立刻扑上来拥抱了我：“什么也不用说了，伊斯特。咱恨你，但咱想你了。”

“我也想你。”我用大臂甩开他夸张的怀抱，以不失礼节的开场白直抒胸臆，但总感觉还是缺了点什么，于是补上了一句，“之前的事情是我的错，希望你能够原谅我。”适当的寒暄之后，我们都不再说话，就那样靠在墙壁上聆听着晚祷的钟声从百叶窗层叠的罅隙里随着秋风卷进来，他这才开口问我要不要做点什么。我只是轻轻摇了摇头，对于久别重逢的场面或许还可以更煽情，但现在看来或许不必了。”你之前一直在几首诗里提到的爱人，你们现在进展得怎么样？我先提前祝贺你。“

”不要祝贺咱。“他的尾音有些呜咽，”我们没有进展。“

”为什么？如果提及了你的伤心事，我很抱歉。“

”什么伤心事，什么抱歉，就是你，咱写的就是你，那时所有的创作都是给你的，这下你明白了吧，接受不来了吧，你想要发怒想要逃跑都可以。因为你才是那个混蛋！“

我不必多言了，只是紧紧搂住他，我感到卷起的衬衫下的小臂上有滚烫的液体在流动，缓慢却不遗余力，也浸湿了领口处的衣襟，我看不见，因为我已经伸手把唯一一盏光芒昏暗的台灯关闭了，我难以分清那究竟是谁的眼泪在黑暗中飞涌，又是谁在一边低泣，互相触碰的肋骨透过浸湿的衬衣传递着热量，传递着十几年来一直未曾被发掘却能够在一瞬间迸发的能量，那样令人窒息的瞬息，我举起右手，用烧得火热的手掌和一边略显冰凉的指尖触碰他的发顶，你来得太不是时候了，我明天就要走了，我在低语，用决绝又不失温存的语气低语。不，这反而是最好的时候，做你该做的吧，放心吧，咱在这里，咱就在你的身边。那双红棕色的眼睛仿佛来自于某种珍贵的猫或火狐，距离近得甚至让光芒看上去有些不真实。我们一同浸泡在布达佩斯沉寂的月光下，互相舔舐不曾愈合的伤口，爱与恨、孤独、迷惘、怀疑、叩问、无谓的找寻、挣扎着生存、顽强的抵抗，在融合、在交汇，像喀尔巴阡复融的积雪、汇入马特劳山下的湍急涌流、特兰西瓦尼亚排山倒海的冷枪与铜炮，在阴晴不定的扫视中如同磁石在焰心辐射，徘徊着、盘旋着，却又融为一体。我们紧紧相扣的十指彻夜不曾松开。直到我拾起几个没有掐灭干净的黑色烟蒂，跨过地板上被烟灰掀起的瘢痕，在他的睡梦中轻声说了一句，我真的要走了。

我至今也并不知道他是何时意识到我已经不得不离开，正如我也永远不会明白他是如何能够在死亡的审判下达的边缘仍能对我微笑，甚至让我都不曾察觉那时的他早就知道自己的判决日已经不断逼近。我那时候才明白他为何选择不惜一切代价与我相见。他所背负的罪名连曾经吹捧时杜撰的夸夸其谈都不能相抵。他与工人们同仇敌忾，虽不曾执起砖瓦或镰刀，却用笔力将那些人们凝聚在一起，或许他那时候想到了特兰西瓦尼亚，想到了我...这挑怒了王国的统治者，那些家伙嗅到的危机远远不止于国际阵营在战争告一段落后的风云突变所能带给他们的冲击，他们恨不得把事情的发展提前了十年，考虑到这个背负着数个世纪仇恨的邻国正在经历的改革，他们畏惧、他们无所适从，只能笨拙地指手画脚，盖棺论定也好，罩上弥天大谎也好，文人的命运不过是他们随意勾勒几笔就能遗弃的。这些政客的戏码给一年后特兰西瓦尼亚的让渡做好了铺垫，但那块土地终将在这样循环往复的归属中丧失灵魂，我无权置评，也无权显得众人皆醉而我独醒。

在听到噩耗的后一刻我才开始想象牢房的样子，或许起因只是他常犯的微不足道的肺炎罢了，戴着镣铐，没有取暖器，没有他喜爱的书可读，没有恰当的医疗护理，只有不透风的狭小天窗，看不见他曾在诗句里描绘的任何事物。他没有呼救也并不渴望带着唾弃与侮辱的呵护，他宁愿保留着原有的姿态在故乡的热土与一切灵感终能安放之处长眠，热切的欲望，焦躁的喘息终结在此，蔷薇的花瓣点缀其间，与时代的眼泪将一代人中特定的代表与精神埋葬。

我没有再流泪，只是将来自那块土地的红石紧紧握在虎口上。仿佛在它能带来片刻所闻所见里彷徨...扳机扣响，熔岩滚烫。

*涉及内容依次为第二次巴尔干战争、第一次世界大战、秋玫瑰革命。

相关资料：1919年3月辞职，拒绝正式承认将特兰西瓦尼亚置于罗马尼亚统治下的凡尔赛条约。同月宣布成立匈牙利苏维埃共和国。1919年4月，匈牙利军开始进攻特兰西瓦尼亚；8月，罗马尼亚军队反攻占领布达佩斯匈牙利苏维埃共和国灭亡。罗马尼亚军队在1919年10月至1920年3月间陆续撤出。

1920年6月的特里亚农条约进一步描述了特兰西瓦尼亚的地位，确定了匈牙利和罗马尼亚两国的边界。


End file.
